Patch
A patch is an update to game files released through the launcher and is installed automatically upon opening it. In order to continue playing The Elder Scrolls Online, you must have the latest patches installed. As is the case with most MMOs, The Elder Scrolls Online is frequently updated and might at times have a patch more recent than the updating of this page. v1.4.4 OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.4.4 is an incremental patch that addresses several issues mainly with gameplay, itemization, UI, and the Alliance War. We have fixed a number of issues that were impacting Nightblades and stealth – with other issues scheduled to be hotfixed later this week – and have also made some tweaks for restoring stamina and magicka while in combat. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War General *Fixed an issue that would cause the game to crash while in combat in Cyrodiil. *Fixed an issue that prevented Cyrodiil from properly saving the status of keeps in some instances in the event of a crash. *Fixed an issue where keep postern doors were not usable. Combat & Gameplay General *Fully-charged heavy attacks from the following weapons will now restore stamina based on your level: **One-handed weapons **Two-handed weapons **Bow **Dual wield *Fully-charged heavy attacks from the following weapons will now restore magicka based on your level: **Destruction staff **Restoration staff *Removed the head bobbing effect in first-person view. *Fixed an issue where some NPCs and items could be targeted through walls if they were resting against the wall. Nightblade *Shadow **Concealed Weapon (Veiled Strike morph): Your stealthed movement speed bonus is no longer removed if another player character casts Shadow Cloak while stealthed. **Shadow Cloak: Fixed an issue where this ability was removed when an enemy’s projectile missed you. Armor *Medium Armor **Windwalker: This ability now reduces stamina costs by 14/21% at Rank I and Rank II. Weapons *Restoration Staff **Fixed an issue where you could get kicked into third-person view while sprinting in first-person view with a Restoration Staff unsheathed. **The Restoration staff passive Cycle of Life now increases magicka restore instead of increasing damage. Guild *Mages Guild **Magelight: This ability will now reveal enemies to the caster instead of removing stealth or invisibility from the enemy. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where some desks, backpacks, trunks, cabinets, and other interactable objects in Wayrest and Stormhaven that were not dropping any loot. *Fixed an issue where Elite Gear Vendors in Cyrodiil were selling VR 13 gear instead of VR 14 gear. Item Sets *Night’s Silence: Fixed an issue where this item set’s 5 piece bonus wasn’t increasing your movement speed while crouched. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons *Fungal Grotto **Fixed an issue where the game could crash when jumping to another group member to enter and exit Fungal Grotto. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where the game could crash if the group leader jumped to a group member in a dungeon. Quests Grahtwood *Keeper of Bones: You will no longer get stuck trying to enter the door in the Bone Orchard. Stormhaven *You can no longer kill Dreughsiders in this area. UI General *Re-enabled the following controls within conversations: **E to select the first option **X to say goodbye *Fixed an issue where group member pins would stop updating. Add-Ons *Fixed an issue where the maximum add-on name length was mistakenly reduced, cutting off the names of some add-ons in-game. *Fixed an issue where the maximum add-on path length was mistakenly reduced, causing some add-ons to fail to load. See Also *Official Patch Notes list at elderscrollsonline.com *Official News & Patch Notes forum at elderscrollsonline.com Category:Patches